Fôlego
by PinkyJimmityQuilly
Summary: "As pessoas julgavam-no estranho, em parte tinham razão, afinal que adolescente se dava a extremos para recitar de memória todas as linhas de filmes de ficção científica? E que rapaz se dava ao trabalho de ler! LER! Imagine-se isso!" Oneshot,K mais, português


Quando lhe disseram que iria casar, Edward Cullen não acreditara, na tenra idade de cinco (e, à sua insistência, três quartos), raparigas eram o assunto que menos lhe passava pela cabeça, entre os dragões que derrotava, os amigos que imaginava, e os feitiços que lançava com sua varinha que era não mais que um pau, Edward Cullen jurara a si mesmo não se deixar cair pelas raparigas, como os seus pais, Esme e Carlisle, afinal, raparigas eram nojentas! Tinham Piolhos!

Mas a sua promessa cedo caíra quando começara a crescer, a puberdade tinha-se instalado, e não era só seu corpo a crescer, também a sua mente, que antigamente estava apenas focada na escola e na fantasia, começara a reparar em detalhes mais terrenos, como as curvas das raparigas, no escuro da noite, ele muita vezes imaginara-se em festas com elas, a dormir agarrado a elas.

Mas isso nunca chegou a acontecer, as pessoas julgavam-no estranho, em parte tinham razão, afinal que adolescente se dava a extremos para recitar de memória todas as linhas de filmes de ficção científica? E que rapaz se dava ao trabalho de ler! LER! Imagine-se isso, a verdade era, enquanto que os outros passavam seu tempo nos seus celulares, a conversar com amigos, e a mandar mensagens de texto, ele simplesmente não o fazia, ponto. Além do mais, não tinha amigos, bem, tinha os seus irmãos, e sua irmãs, Alice sendo a sua preferida, que estava noutro mundo, muito como ele, mas a pouca visibilidade no mundo feminino que lhe era dada, atraia-o. Raparigas eram tão estranhas e tão sensíveis, mas ao mesmo tempo tão desejáveis…ele não sabia que fazer para atrair uma, mas gostaria de tentar. E estudá-la, muito como ele analisava os temas de seus filmes preferidos.

Fizera um esforço para andar mais limpo e desejável, lera inúmeros sites e vira inúmeras comédias românticas, tentando aumentar o seu charme, e conseguiu, agora ao menos conseguia dirigir-se e manter-se numa conversa com alguém.

Mas depois descobriu que não bastava andar limpo e ser charmoso, também se tinha que ser atraente, Edward tentou ir ao ginásio, uma vez, quando quase que foi esmagado pelos halteres, e caiu de rabo nas passadeiras, viu que aquilo não era para ele. Deveria haver uma maneira melhor de ficar em forma! Começou a correr, mas a sua categoria de asmático não lhe permitia ter um grande fôlego, tentou ginástica, mas seus ossos ficavam doridos depois de uma lição, e não se conseguia mexer. Por fim aceitou seu destino…era um solitário.

E que solitário eu ele era, destinado a tentar convencer pessoas a serem suas amigas, mas a não acontecer, a falhar para sempre, bem pelo menos até conhecer Bella.

Bella era uma outra solitária vinda de Phoenix, que pareceu ficar obcecada com ele. Edward não sabia porquê, mas ele também ficou um pouco obcecado com ela. Talvez fosse só a excitação de ter uma amiga…um amigo! Na sua idade! Quem diria que teria que esperar até aos 17 para ter um amigo?

Mas agora que a tinha outro pensamento muito mais escuro , e se a perdesse? Através da diversão que eles tinham, e dos risos, o pensamento não o largava..tinha que meter a questão a Bella, ela provavelmente pensaria que ele era um idiota, mas assim o faria.

- Hey..Bella? – A voz de Edward estava baixa, hesitante mesmo.

- Sim Edward? – Ao contrário da de Edward, a voz de Bella estava alegre, divertida, tinham passado o dia apenas a andar, e a conversarem sobre a vida.

- Eu…não me vais abandonar pois não? Não vou ficar sozinho de novo? Porque….porque foste a melhor coisa que alguma vez me aconteceu e…

O jorro de palavras de Edward foi interrompido por algo suave a tocar-lhes nos lábios, foi apenas quando Bella tentou meter a sua língua na boca dele, que ele percebeu o que estava a acontecer e…antes que pudesse pensar, ele se entregou ao beijo, deixando-a dominá-lo, já que ele nem tentara isso com ninguém, apesar de o ter imaginado, para um primeiro beijo foi…excelente, e, no final, ambos estavam sem fôlego.

- Isso responde à tua pergunta? – Ela perguntou, risonha

- Eu…sim, acho que sim.

(…)

- Ei como correu com a tua namoradinha? – Perguntou Emmet, Emmet estava sempre a provoca-lo, porque, para ele, rapazes e raparigas não puderem ser amigos sem um pouco de tensão sexual, normalmente Edward apenas rir-se-ia e ignoraria a questão, mas não estava preparado para ela hoje, ele corou.

- Assim tão sério, hun? Eu sabia! Conta-me tudo….

- Bem eu…ah…não sei… - Emmet era dificilmente a pessoa que Edward escolheria para contar a verdade a, era demasiado durão e pouco sensível, preferiria muito mais falar com Alice, a sua irmã quase élfica.

- Então? Estou à espera… -

- Edward! Estava à tua procura! Tens que me ajudar com uma coisa, sim, vêm! – Passando a centímetros dele, Alice murmurou-lhe, para agir naturalmente. Infelizmente se havia uma coisa em que Edward era mau, era representar.

- Sim, hum…a coisa! Pois! A coisa, vamos, haha, vamos lá!

Esperando por tudo que Emmet não tivesse percebido o que se passava, mas sabendo com todo o seu coração que ele já sabia, Edward seguiu Alice até ao seu quarto.

(…)

- Então o que se passou? Quero detalhes! Conta-me!

- Bem ela…beijou-me

Alice levantou as suas sombramcelhas em sinal de choque, realmente ela também notara os sentimentos de Bella, mas escolhera não os revelar ao irmão por medo que ele arruinasse tudo.

- Eu estou a ver, e o que fizeram a seguir?

Edward tossiu altamente, antes de responder, com uma voz tão fina, que mais parecia acelerada.

- Eu só agi como se não se tivesse passado nada, fiquei surpreendido, mas….

- Entendo, és um idiota! Mano, ela provavelmente devia estar à espera que tu a convidasses para sair, é cortesia comum, quando beijas alguém, convidá-la para repetir.

- Mas foi ela que me beijou! Porque é que tenho que ser eu a convidá-la?

Alice atirou-lhe uma almofada.

- Porque é o costume! Uma rapariga não pode simplesmente convidar um rapaz para sair depois de oh..eu não sei, o beijar? És mesmo insensível, a sério! Ela deve estar provavelmente em casa, frustrada, ou a chorar, tens que lhe telefonar…

A imagem de uma Bella chorona pesou na mente de Edward, e no seu coração também, procurando entre os seus bolsos, encontrou o seu telemóvel.

- Agora?

- Agora! – Alice praticamente gritou.

Edward ouviu o toque e alguns segundos de espera, antes de alguém atender, do outro lado da linha veio uma voz chorosa, e uma fungadela.

- Bella! Ouves eu….esta…se não fosse um problema demasiado grande, quer dizer, gostarias de…o que estou a tentar dizer, é que… - Edward olhou para Alice que lhe fazia sinal para parar de enrolar e simplesmente perguntar, Edward tomou um fôlego fundo e perguntou finalmente. - …Gostarias de sair comigo?

Passaram-se dois segundos, três, antes de ela finalmente responder…

- Eu….adoraria isso, obrigada.

E, antes de desligar, ela disse-lhe a verdade, três simples palavras que mudariam tudo para ele, lhe aumentariam a auto-estima, e tornariam todas as suas humilhações suportáveis, essas palavras? Eu amo-te.

E agora, ele tinha um encontro, limitações foram esquecidas, ele gritou de alegria, o mais alto que conseguiu, pois tinha quem o amasse e, por fim, não estava mais só….

**O FIM  
**

Notas do autor: Mais uma história de amor! E com isso são, acredito que 30?40? Não sei bem, mas uma coisa posso dizer, não planeio parar agora, até a uma próxima! Sild-San


End file.
